


Never Say No

by Turtle_ier



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, miss Pauling shuts this boy down hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Scout isn't obsessed, okay? He just really wants to get to know her a bit better.
Relationships: Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Never Say No

It was a rare, soft afternoon in 2Fort, just after a light rain, and Scout sprinted around the battlements like a headless chicken, bobbing and weaving around crates out the back, and vaulting over fences to stay on their side of the war. It was a classic case of burning of steam as he intentionally stomped through left over puddles and jumped over fragile things, and he wasn't really paying attention.

But then, in a moment of fate, he saw a flash of purple. 

Skidding to a stop, getting mud up his cleats and socks, Scout’s attention fell to the one and only Miss Pauling, who stood by the door to the Blu base talking with their Medic. Scout knew that even being seen by the BLU was a bad deal, but when he was running out of hours like this, they generally left him alone. Being still and staring at them with a dumbstruck look was just asking for trouble, however, so Scout scooted behind the nearest wall to keep looking.

He knew (and oh Lord, he knew) that Miss Pauling was not only the closest woman for miles, but also the most beautiful woman in the world. Just once, he’d like to know what her hair smelled like, or at least the brand of shampoo she used, or to know what kind of sandwich filling she liked best, or even if she’d spend more than five minutes with a schmuck like him. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the BLU Medic waved his goodbyes and Miss Pauling stepped away from the now closed doors, and what made Scout’s heart do a little flutter was her turning towards him (or the RED base, but whatever) and walking over. Immediately throwing his previous caution to the wind, Scout jumped from his hiding place and jogged over.

“Hello, Scout.” She said, not even looking up from her clipboard. 

“Miss Pauling! You look incredible, I gotta say. What brings you my way today, ey? Coming to check me out?”

“I need to talk with your Medic,” She checked her watch, “That took longer than I would have liked.” 

He scoffed, “BLU’s. Wasting time, all the time.”

She didn't grace him with a reply, but reached for the door handle to the RED base instead. He rushed to hold the door open for her, and miracle of all miracles, smelled a faint scent of violet as she walked past. Internally, his body lurched into rejoice and dizzy spells, feeling electrified and faint at once, but he had to go on, had to walk alongside her and keep her attention. 

“Alright, Miss Pauling,” He began, jogging up to her again, “I’ve been, uh, wanting to ask for a while, but haven’t had the chance.”

“Uh huh.”

“Would you be interested in maybe having a-”

“Hello Miss Pauling!” Soldier yelled, shoving Scout out of the way.

“Hello, Soldier.”

“We have successfully defeated the BLU team four times this week so far! I am excited to get back to killing. When will the ceasefire be lifted?” 

“The Administrator will let you know.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Soldier said, getting ahead of her, saluting, and then marching off. Scout scrambled back to her side, face red as he swore back at the Soldier, who was thankfully too far away to hear.

“I can't believe that guy,” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets, “And anyway, like I was saying; Would you be interested in, like, going out sometime?”

“I get one day off a year.”

His face widened into a smile. That wasn't an outright no. 

“Well, I could come to you? Where even is your office anyway. Hey, maybe if I come to you, I can bring lunch, on me!” 

“I don't get a lunch break.”

Again, not a no, so he tried again.

“After work then, just before you go.”

Miss Pauling looked at him for the first time since their conversation began, “Scout.”

“Yes, Miss P?”

“No.”

He still bounced back, “Well, okay, but I’ll still see you again soon, okay? And think about my offer!” 

She didn't make any move to respond, and kept walking down towards the infirmary without a glance backwards, but Scout still clutched at his chest as he watched her go, smiling like a loon the whole time. “Damn,” he said to himself when he finally turned away, “Damn, she’s wonderful.” 

Jogging back to where he started, just outside of the base, Scout didn't feel the need to run and burn off energy anymore, his two hundred beats per minute heart was doing all the running for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, please leave comments, bookmarks, and kudos :)


End file.
